Calor de Playa
by Tsunade Senju Uchiha
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei/ONE-SHOT. Deidara e Itachi están de vacaciones en la playa, a pesar que no les genera ningún tipo de atracción. ¿Qué sentido tiene estar allí entonces?


**Ehh, gracias a Itara por dejarme participar en este genialoso reto xDD Lean y me dicen qué tal.**

* * *

Las olas reventaban contra la ardiente arena de la playa. Él habría preferido irse de campamento a algún tipo de bosque, no le agradaba demasiado ese "desierto". Y por lo que tenía entendido, al moreno tampoco le llamaba mucho la atención el lugar... ¿qué demonios hacían allí entonces? Frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba sobre una toalla y miraba hacia el horizonte.

—¿No irás al agua? —Una profunda voz sonó detrás de él.

Pensó un poco su respuesta, pero de inmediato se puso de pie. El calor abrasador que hacía allí prácticamente lo obligaba a dirigirse al agua.

—Sí, hn —contestó al moreno mientras una sonrisa de autosuficiencia cruzaba su rostro—. A ver quién llega primero, Uchiha.

Una vez que hubo pronunciado estas palabras corrió con agilidad hacia su destino seguido por Itachi. Se lanzaron de cabeza al agua casi al mismo tiempo, ambos con presteza y velocidad, como si fueran nadadores profesionales. Las gotas saladas no dejaron ninguna parte de los cuerpos sin refrescar en el momento que se hundieron por completo en el mar.

El rubio, satisfecho, se asomó a la superficie. El agua le había resultado helada, seguramente por el contraste generado después de haber estado casi muriendo de calor. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando notó que dos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban por detrás. Ese Uchiha bastardo, ¿que no se daba cuenta de que estaban en público?

—¡Suéltame Uchiha, hn! —gruñó con enojo mientras lanzaba patadas y se movía de un lado a otro para lograr su objetivo.

El moreno suspiró, sin duda Deidara tenía mucha fuerza y estaba bien entrenado, tanto así que le resultaba difícil mantenerlo atrapado dentro de sus brazos. Era inútil seguir usando la fuerza, sería una lucha sin fin. Pensó con frialdad lo que debía que hacer y un brillo carmesí iluminó sus oscuros ojos. Sin dudarlo, pegó todo su cuerpo al del rubio que tenía agarrado, logrando que este sintiera un tonificado torso pegado a su espalda.

—Será mejor que te quedes quieto, Deidara —susurró al oído del artista mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo con las húmedas manos.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior. Maldito Itachi, siempre lograba controlarlo. Se encontraba maldiciéndose a sí mismo cuando notó que algo estaba presionando su trasero. ¿Qué demonios?

—¡ITACHI! —se alarmó—. ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

—Shhh... —lo calló el otro—. Nadie se dará cuenta.

Deidara iba a protestar, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo. Una mano traviesa del moreno estaba explorando dentro de su traje de baño, logrando que se tensara. Aunque en parte era cierto que nadie se daría cuenta, se encontraban alejados de cualquier persona y lo único que asomaba por sobre el agua eran sus cabezas. El moreno encontró el miembro que ya despertaba de su novio y con una sonrisa de suficiencia comenzó a estimularlo, arrancándole gemidos de los labios.

—Itachi, hn —gruñó excitado.

Deidara sabía lo que pasaba y estuvo más que seguro al sentir la hombría del Uchiha clavándose en su trasero. Repentinamente, otra mano del moreno se coló por su traje de baño, solo que esta vez por detrás, apretando sus nalgas.

—¿Te gusta, Deidara? —susurró con la voz ronca por el placer.

El rubio no contestó, solo balanceó sus caderas dejándole espacio a su novio para que introdujera un dedo en su orificio anal. Itachi realizó movimientos circulares en su interior durante unos segundos, pero en lugar de continuar con un segundo dígito, le quitó el traje de baño por completo y se bajó el propio preparándose para penetrarlo. Retiró el dedo de su interior y en cuestión de segundos lo reemplazó con su miembro erecto; se introdujo con rapidez, no podía esperar más. Deidara solo ahogó un grito por el dolor y se quedó quieto, esperando a que él comenzara a moverse. Las respiraciones se encontraban agitadas y cada vez les costaba más disimular lo que estaban haciendo.

—Muévete de una vez, hn. —ordenó.

El moreno solo obedeció mientras el rubio se quejaba, pero lentamente comenzaron a disfrutar ambos de ese placer único. Hacer el amor en el agua era algo nuevo para ambos y una experiencia que nunca olvidarían. Itachi estaba concentrado realizando un vaivén de caderas, cada vez más excitado por la forma en que el interior del rubio aprisionaba su miembro... ese interior cálido y tan deseable que hacía más de una semana que no probaba. Apoyó su mentón en el hombro de su novio mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas y proporcionalmente el placer.

Las manos del moreno se encontraban ahora agarrando con fuerza las caderas del rubio, mientras que este estimulaba su propio miembro. Itachi gruñó al darse cuenta de esto y una de sus manos la dirigió al pene de Deidara.

—Deja que yo lo haga —dijo mientras retiraba la mano del rubio y posicionaba allí la suya propia—. Tú solo disfruta.

El rubio obedeció sin chistar y se dejó hacer, cada vez más cerca de llegar al punto máximo de placer. Itachi notó que pronto acabaría y aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones junto a la rapidez con la que subía y bajaba su mano por el miembro del otro. Sus pensamientos se estaban nublando y Deidara, con la vista nublada por el éxtasis, se dio cuenta de que ya no aguantaba más. Un grito se escapó de los labios del rubio y de inmediato la mano de su novio se llenó con ese líquido viscoso y blancuzco que el agua salada de inmediato limpió. Cansado, el moreno dio una última estocada y se derramó él también, solo que lo hizo dentro del rubio.

Se quedaron quietos unos minutos, intentando normalizar la respiración para luego ponerse los trajes de baño. Sin duda había sido una de las mejores travesuras.

—Después de todo no fue tan malo venir a la playa, hn —comentó Deidara con una sonrisa pícara.

Sí, esto no lo cambiaba por nada. Al diablo con ir a acampar en el verano, de ahora en adelante él y su impulsividad se encargarían de veranear únicamente en la playa.

* * *

**Bien, qué les pareció? Opiniones pido xDD Nos vemos, gente.**


End file.
